


A University Education

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [32]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Very Minor Exhibitionism, grapeberry, melding, post-ME3, the best entertainment universe, they're at university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Lycoris and Athena have very different ideas about what is and isn't an appropriate level of noise for the Serrice University dorms.





	A University Education

“Shhh, keep it down.” Lycoris stole a nervous glance at the door to their room, even though she hadn’t heard it open. “Do you want the whole dorm to hear?”

It was the wrong question to ask—or maybe the right one. Athena moaned and nipped Lycoris’s neckfolds, clenching hard around her fingers. Lycoris swallowed an answering noise as Athena bucked against her hand, spilling even more slickness over her knuckles and into her palm. 

“So what if they hear?” Athena murmured, dragging her tongue along Lycoris’s throat. “It’s not like our neighbors are quiet.”

That much was true. In the short week that she and Athena had officially been students at Serrice University, Lycoris had learned that the dorms were rarely a quiet place. Inconsiderately loud music, drunken shouting, and even  _ private  _ sounds like the ones Athena was currently making were a daily occurrence. 

_ But that’s other people. Not us… _

She briefly wished her father had pushed harder to get her and Athena a place off-campus, but Tevos had put her foot down.  _ “Of course I want them to be happy, but we can’t have them holing up in their own little love nest,”  _ Lycoris had overheard her mother saying to her Aunt Liara.  _ “University is the perfect opportunity for them to establish their own networks outside of each other.” _

So far, she and Athena were doing a very poor job of that. Aside from class, they’d mostly stayed here. In their room. Doing this.

_ Not that I have any objections to doing this, _ Lycoris thought as Athena’s teeth latched onto her shoulder. The pain made her hiss, but she arched closer instead of away, drawn in by the heat of Athena’s mouth. (She was definitely going to need some medigel for that later, and the travel-sized tube in the first aid kit was already running low.)  _ I just don’t want to be rude, or embarrass anyone… I don’t exactly like hearing other people in the rooms next to ours…  _

“Corrie,” Athena whimpered, removing her teeth and raising her voice again. “Get out of your head and  _ fuck me.” _

Well. There was no going against a demand like that.

Lycoris sped up the motion of her hand, using her thigh for added leverage. She rocked her hips down into Athena’s, while Athena arched up to meet her, and for a moment, she forgot about everything else: the dorms, the other students, the threat of being overheard. Athena’s azure was so warm and tight and snug around her fingers, and judging by the pulses, her lover was getting close.

_ She’s so beautiful when she comes… when we come… _

“Fuck, Corrie! Harder!”

Lycoris flinched. Her rhythm faltered. Some deep, primal part of her flared hot at the sound of Athena’s rising voice, but another part of her recoiled, like she’d been splashed with cold water. 

Athena looked up at her, brow furrowed. “This is really bothering you, huh?”

_ Yes,  _ Lycoris wanted to say, but she lost her courage a second later. “No. I’m sorry—”

“Don’t apologize,” Athena said, immediately the picture of concern. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I haven’t done anything right, either,” Lycoris blurted out, before she could stop herself. Insecurities bubbled in the pit of her stomach, popping one by one.

_ This was supposed to be our place. Our chance for privacy. _

_ I thought I was gonna be some kind of sex goddess for her as soon as we got our own dorm… _

_ What if I’m just boring? Too boring for her, now that we’re at university? _

“Corrie.” Athena draped both arms around Lycoris’s neck, drawing her close. “Talk to me.”

Lycoris sighed. This was just getting worse and worse. “I worry you’ll get bored,” she admitted, wincing at her own words. Just saying them made her belly rock like a ship clipped by an asteroid. “This was gonna be our den of depravity, and I’m too much of a prude to go all out here.”

“Oh, Corrie. No!” Athena leaned up, smothering her face with feather-light kisses. “I’ll  _ never _ be bored of you, okay? I promise.”

Lycoris exhaled deeply. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d needed to hear those words until Athena had said them, but they brought an instant wave of relief with them. She relaxed in Athena’s arms, sighing contentedly as Athena’s lips skimmed the corner of her mouth.

“Besides,” Athena murmured, tugging Lycoris’s bottom lip between her teeth, “I’m sure you can think of  _ some _ way to keep me quiet.”

A warm tingle spread along the back of Lycoris’s neck, a gentle request to meld. She opened without hesitation, relaxing even further as Athena entered her mind—or, more accurately, allowed their minds to meet somewhere safe between the two of them.  _ Safe _ was definitely the primary emotion she felt. Joining with Athena always soothed even her worst insecurities.

After  _ safe, _ though, she became aware of other emotions. Athena’s love, of course. That always shone through, an unwavering beacon. Desire, also. Heated, impatient desire that reminded Lycoris all too clearly of the unsatisfied ache between her legs. Or Athena’s legs? Both. They shared their need along with everything else.

A suggestion coiled around her, a fluid image accompanied by echoing noises… only these weren’t the same clear, uninhibited cries Athena had made before. They were distant, muffled, and Lycoris’s eyes widened as she saw—and realized—what Athena had in mind.

With the meld alive and strong between them, there was no need to confirm with words. Lycoris withdrew her fingers from Athena’s azure and scooted over her, grasping the headboard where they’d pushed their beds together. She didn’t stop until her knees were on either side of Athena’s face, and Athena’s hands were sliding up her thighs, urging her lower.

The first swipe of Athena’s tongue caused a shower of sparks. Lycoris bucked automatically, biting her lip to stifle a cry. It would be incredibly embarrassing if she started screaming her head off after chastising Athena for doing the same…

_ I don’t care if you’re loud. Let the whole dorm hear if you want. Or stay quiet. As long as I make you feel amazing. _

The thought, part seduction and part reassurance, had Lycoris melting into Athena’s mouth. This time, the push of her hips was deliberate, although she was careful to leave Athena enough room to breathe. Not that Athena seemed to want it. She grasped Lycoris’s rear in both hands, pulling her closer and thrusting inside.

“Oh  _ fuck,” _ Lycoris grunted, curling her fingers tighter around the headboard. Athena knew exactly how to push against the perfect spots inside her, even without using fingers. Her muscles clenched, and her legs started trembling. “Fuck, The,  _ yes, _ please, more…” The words were whispered, but no less fervent for it.

Athena’s tongue gave another deep thrust before sweeping up to Lycoris’s clit, circling it several times before sucking it into her mouth. Her hands continued kneading, urging Lycoris to grind, and she did, utterly helpless in the face of such pleasure. She could scarcely remember why she’d been embarrassed before. All that mattered was Athena’s mouth, and Athena’s beautiful black eyes gazing up into hers, the windows to an endless galaxy all their own.

_ Come for me, _ Athena thought at her.  _ I want it. _

One of Athena’s hands left her ass, and Lycoris felt it trailing down her stomach, pressing between her legs—no,  _ Athena’s _ legs. Sometimes, the meld made it hard to keep track. She felt the echo of Athena’s fingers sliding inside herself, and combined with the suction of those perfect purple lips, that was more than enough.

“The!”

There was no hesitation. No shame. Only love and pleasure.

Lycoris didn’t try to ride the waves. She simply let them carry her, surrendering to the demanding heat of Athena’s lips and tongue. To the fingers that weren’t inside her, but set fire to her all the same. She came hard and long, until she found herself slumped forward and panting, forehead pressed to the headboard.

_ Fuck. _

Athena released Lycoris’s clit, but the vibrations of her laughter caused them both to twitch with a few more aftershocks.  _ I guess you decided to be loud after all. _

_ Did I? Sorry. _

_ Hey, I’m not the one who cares. Are you okay? _

Lycoris took a steadying breath. She did feel okay. No one had pounded on the walls or hollered for them to keep it down. In fact, she didn’t hear anyone at all. Most of the other students were probably at class, out and about, or taking a midday nap. It seemed there was no harm done.

“Yeah,” she said, swinging one knee over Athena’s head and sliding back down to cuddle her.  _ “Very _ okay. But we should probably shower. I, uh… made a mess.” Her cheeks burned as she noticed the obvious sheen on the lower half of Athena’s face.

“So did I. We should throw the sheets in, too.”

“We probably do more laundry than anyone else here,” Lycoris said.

“Probably. But that’s what university is for, right?”

“Laundry? I thought it was for, you know, getting an education.”

“I meant sex, but we can do homework later, I suppose.”

Lycoris gave Athena a look. “You  _ suppose?” _

“Fine,” Athena huffed. “We’ll do homework. What are you, my mother?”

“No, thank the Goddess. Way to ruin the mood.”

“It’s not ruined.” Athena rolled on top of her, and Lycoris couldn’t help shuddering as warm lips trailed down her collarbone, wandering slowly but inevitably toward the peaks of her nipples. 

“What about the shower?” she croaked, although she didn’t really care.

“We’ll get there.” Athena captured one of Lycoris’s nipples, tugging with her teeth. “Eventually.”


End file.
